And This Love That Is Waycest
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: This is actually a story written by my bffl, but since she couldn't access her FanFic, i'm uploading this for her, So, enjoy! :D NOTE: this story is no longer being written :P
1. Chapter 1

And This Love That Is Waycest

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever and I would greatly appreciate NO HATER COMMENTS. YOU HATE, YOU DIE(: love you!(:

Chapter One

GPOV  
I hate myself. I hate myself for feeling like this. I can't stand how inhuman I am. I can't bear to look at him. He's too beautiful and I'm a monster for feeling the way I do towards him. I'm a terrible person. Why him? Why do I have to be in love with him? Him of all people! There's so many other people I could love but my heart chose him! I'm a fuckup. He could never love a guy like me. Never ever ever! I know I can never have him. How could I have ever fallen in love with my own brother? It's not right, it's incest. It's...it's...an illegal act that's frowned upon by the human race! I can't tell anyone, especially him. If anyone finds out, I know they'll have me put away in a madhouse. But...I think at least he should know. Him. The guy I'm in love with. My brother. Michael James Way. Even his name sounds beautiful. HE'S beautiful. His perfect dark brown hair falling in front of his even more perfect hazel eyes that are hidden behind those glasses of his. He's like an angel-like? No. He IS an angel! I want-no-need him so much. He will never realize how much I love him and that I would do anything for him and protect him from anything and anyone. I need to tell him. I have to tell him...but I can't...I mean, I don't know if I can...  
Absentmindedly, I walk up the two flights of stairs to his room, and knock on the door.  
"Mikey?" I call softly.  
"yeah?"  
"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
"yeah."  
I open his door a little and peek my head in. His walls are full of posters of his favorite bands to pictures of him and his friends. There's one picture that particularly stands out to me. It's a picture of him and I. My arm is around his shoulders and his arm around my waist. I remember that picture. It was taken five years ago at a family picnic. In the corner of his room is his bed, which is messed up, and it holds Mikey sitting crisscross with a notebook in his lap, and he's writing something. There's a whole shitload of comic books on his floor, too. I wonder what he's writing...  
I walk over to his bed and he snaps his notebook shut as if he didn't want me to see what he was writing in it. He pats the spot on his bed next to him telling me to sit down.  
"Mikey?" I say quietly.  
"Hm?"  
"I...I..love..you..."  
"Love you too, bro. Is that why you came up here? To tell me you love me?"  
"Well...yes, but no. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I love you...more than I should... I love you in that romantic way that I shouldn't... I..I just can't keep it a secret any longer... And I know that this can never work and you will never love me the way I love you and I ju-"  
Just then I was interrupted by Mikey pulling me into a kiss, crushing our lips together. He pulls away and starts blushing immediately. I look at him with a shocked look on my face...did that really just happen?

MPOV  
I'm just sitting here. On my bed. Doodling in my notebook. I've been solost in thought, I didn't even realize what I was drawing. I was doodling Gerard's name with hearts all around it. I am in love with him. It's wrong, I know, but I just can't help it. He's so beautiful. Even his name is gorgeous. Gerard Arthur Way. Wow...he's so amazing. I love the way his greasy black hair falls in front of his gorgeous hazel eyes.  
After a while of doodling, I hear a soft knock at my door.  
"Mikey?" Gerard's voice calls quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"  
"Yeah."  
He opens the door and pops his head in and looks around my room, as if to make sure it's safe or something. I continue to doodle without thinking. Something seems to have caught Gerard's eye. I try to find what he's been looking at, and it was a picture of him and I at a family picnic five years ago. Gerard was 13 and I was 11. His arm was around my shoulders and my arm around his waist. I wish I could go back to that moment.  
Gerard walks in and I snap my notebook shut before he can see what I was doodling. Why was he in my room? He never comes in here. I pat the spot next to me on my bed for him to sit down.  
"Mikey?" He says softly.  
"Hm?"  
"I...I..love..you..."  
"Love you too, bro. Is that why you came up here? To tell me you love me?"  
"Well...yes, but no. Listen, I wanted to tell you that I love you...more than I should... I love you in that romantic way that I shouldn't... I..I just can't keep it a secret any longer... And I know that this can never work and you will never love me the way I love you and I ju-"  
I was shocked at what he was saying. Without thinking, I pulled him into a kiss, pressing our lips together. I pull away and I feel my cheeks getting hotter as I blush more and more. Gerard looks shocked, his mouth slightly open. Did I really just do that?  
"Gee...do you mean that?"  
"Yes, Mikes, I do. I really do love you."  
"I-I love y-you too..." my voice breaks because I'm both shocked and happy at the same time. Gerard lays down on my bed and I can't help but smile and lay with him, my head resting on his chest and his arm around my shoulder. Gerard must've fallen asleep because I can hear him taking deep breaths in and out. Oh my god he's so adorable! After a while I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about unicorns and rainbows.

A/N: until next time, my pretties^_^ R&R! greatly appreciated:3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
disclaimer of the story: I do not own Gerard or Mikey Way. If I did, well, there wouldn't be any Waycest(;

GPOV  
"Boys! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" My mum yells from the kitchen. I realize I'm still in Mikey's room. Mikey is cuddled up against my chest with his arm around my waist. He looks so cute! I look at the clock and it's only 9:30 in the morning. What the hell? I never get up before noon on the weekends!  
"Mikey...wake up..." I say to Mikey, gently shaking him.  
"Whaaaaat do you waaaant."  
"Mum has breakfast ready."  
"Ughhh."  
"Come on. Mum said she shaped your pancake into a unicorn!"  
And with saying that, Mikey jumps up and steps on my stomach while in the process of getting off the bed.  
"OWW! Mikey! Seriously?"  
"What'd I do?"  
"You frikken stepped on me!"  
"Oh...sorry..."  
Mikey puts on a pair of ironman pajama pants and runs downstairs without a shirt. I giggle to myself as I get up and stretch. I walk out of Mikey's room and begin walking down the stairs when the scent of coffee hits me.  
"COFFEE!" I yell as I start to run down the stairs, only tripping about three times on the way. I run into the kitchen and see that there is a whole pot of coffee just waiting for me. I grab a cup and pour me a cup.  
"Gerard, you lied to me!" Mikey yells in a somewhat disappointed tone.  
"About what, Mikes?"  
"Mum did not shape my pancake into a unicorn!"  
I giggle and take a drink of my coffee, burning my tongue and throat in the process. I walk over to the table where Mikey is already done with half of his pancake. I sit across from him with my coffee and set my coffee on the table. Mikey shoots me a weird look.  
"So boys, what are you two gonna do today while I'm at work?" Mum asks us with a forkful of pancake in her mouth.  
"I dunno." I reply.  
When I'm finished eating I get up and walk downstairs to my bedroom to get dressed. I open my door and I see the familiar sight of black walls, posters on the walls, and dirty clothes on the floor. I walk over to my closet and pick out some grey skinny jeans and a Misfits t-shirt. Right as I'm pulling on my shirt, Mikey walks in and sits on my bed.  
"Hey." he says to me.  
"Hello."  
"How're you?"  
"Good, good. You?"  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
I go to sit next to him and I put my arm around his shoulders. I start to lean into him and he does the same. After a few seconds our lips were touching, very softly. I run my tongue over his bottom lip gently, asking for entrance. He opens his mouth slightly, giving permission. I slide my tongue into his mouth, gliding it alone his top row of teeth. As we get more into the kiss, our mum knocks on the door.  
"Boys? I'm leaving for work now." she calls to us.  
"Kay." I yell back.  
I go back to kiss Mikey but his phone rings. I groan and he gives me an apologetic look as he gets his phone out and he flips it open and answers it.

MPOV  
Just as Gerard was about to kiss me again, my phone rings. _Perfect timing,_ I thought. I shoot Gerard an apologetic look when he groans and I get out my phone and flip it open and I answer it.  
"Hello?" I say into the phone.  
"Hey. It's Frank."  
"Oh hey. What's up?"  
"Not much. Hey I was just wondering if I could come over today?"  
"Today? Uhh sure, why not?"  
"Okay thanks. See you later. Bye."  
"Bye bye."  
I close my phone and put it away.  
"Who was it?" Gerard asks.  
"Frank."  
"what'd he want?"  
"to come over today. I said yes."  
"Oh. Okay."  
I get up off of Gerard's bed and walk out of his room and up the two flights of stairs to my room. I dig out my black skinny jeans and my emo Hello Kitty shirt and throw them on. Just as I was walking out of my room the doorbell rings and Frank casually just walks in.  
"Hey I need to use the bathroom." I tell him after I get the sudden urge to pee.  
"Kay. I'll just be in your room then."  
I walk into the bathroom and Frank goes into my room. As I get out and walk into my room and I see Frank looking in my notebook at my drawing I was doing yesterday. _Oh Fuck._ I never told him about Gerard and I. Shit _shit shit shit shit shit shit!__  
_"What's this?" he asks with a confused look on his face. My mind goes blank as I try to think of an explanation.

A/N: Ooooooo cliff hanger! Anyway, until next update, kitties!(: I love you all and I especially love your responses! So, R&R(:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: ahhhhhh! chapter three! so I decided to include my friend and I in the story. Rachel is my best friend who's account I just so happen to upload my story to. oh and also, for a fanname for my fans, my little RayneDrops(: like it? I hoped you would(: anyway. I got the idea for this chapter while eating ice-cream and a poptart. haha. anyway, enjoy the story!(:

FPOV  
"What's this?" I ask, a little hurt at the picture I was seeing. Gerard's name doodled in his notebook with hearts all around it. How could he? How could he have stolen MY crush? He knew from the beginning that I liked him and he takes him away from me! That...that...that bitch!  
"Frank I can explain." he tells me.  
"Then start explaining."  
"Well, you see, I've liked Gerard for a while now and last night he confessed his love for me and we kissed and I'm really sorry Frank! I didn't mean for him to like me and not you!"  
"I can't believe you would do this to me. After all we've been through. I thought you were different. I thought that maybe this time my love wouldn't be stolen away from me by my best friend. I don't know how I even trusted you in the first place!"  
Just then, two girls, Rachel and Rayne, I think their names are, walked in. Gerard must've invited them over. And I just so happen to know that my friend Bob was madly in love with Rachel. And surprisingly, Rayne is a little shorter than I am, and that's a surprise since I am really short. I also notice that Rayne has blueish grey eyes, that are super hypnotizing. Even more so than Gerard's hazel eyes. She has black and red hair that goes past her shoulders and beautiful porcelain skin that compliments her eyes. Do...do I like her? I'm beginning to think I do...  
"Nevermind Mikey. I think I like someone else. You can have Gerard." I say quietly.  
"Oh? And who is this 'someone else' you like?"  
"I think I might like Rayne..."  
"WHAT?" Mikey says just a bit too loudly.  
As if right on cue, Rayne walks into Mikey's room. I freeze and look at her. She's wearing a black t-shirt that says "I'm sexy and I know it" on the front and is ripped all up the back to reveal her neon blue tank top, and black skinny jeans that has red lace all up the sides. Man she looks good...  
"Hey Frank." she says to me, but I was too caught up in her eyes to hear her. She snaps her fingers in front of my face.  
"Frank?"  
"Hm?"  
"Okay. Just makin' sure you didn't die on us."  
"Pshh. Nooo."  
I flashed bright red just then and Rachel walks in.  
"Rayne, Gerard is downstairs. Come on."  
Rachel says grabbing her arm and Rayne waves a quick goodbye.  
"OHMYGOD. YOU ARE SO IN LOVE WITH RAYNE." Mikey yells at me once we hear Gerard's door close.  
"SHHHHHHHH!" I command and put my hand over his mouth.

Rayne'sPOV  
Ohmygod. Frank is so adorable! He's also just a little bit taller than me, which is surprising by the fact that most everybody is taller than him. He has the most gorgeous hazel eyes too! I get so distracted thinking about him that I trip and almost fall down the stairs. When we arrive into Gerard's room, he is just getting off the phone with Bob, our friend who has the same music class as we do.  
"Bob's coming over in 15 minutes." Gerard states.  
"What?" Rachel yells.  
"Yeah. Bob is coming over in 15 minutes."  
"No! He can't! You know I like him and I get too shy to speak around him!"  
"Yes. I do know that. But guess what. HE LIKES YOU TOO!"  
"Woah...he does?"  
"Yes!"  
Rachel starts giggling and blushing really crazily. Wow. She's so in love. We sit down in a circle on Gee's bed waiting for Bobbert.  
"Who wants to go get Frank and Mikey and play truth or dare?" I ask.  
"Oh! I will!" Rachel volunteers.  
She runs upstairs and returns a few minutes later with Mikey and Frank. Mikey sits down next to Gerard and Frank sits next to me.  
"Okay, I'll start," I say. "Frank. Truth or dare?"  
"Uhm. Truth."  
"Okay, who do you like?"  
"Umm...you..."  
"Me? Really? Okay. Your turn now, Frank."  
"Okay. Rayne, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who do YOU like?"  
"You" I immediately start blushing and so does Frank.

A/N: AWWWWW! to be continued :3 anyway, I would love my RayneDrops to review and tell me what I can do differently(: Until next time, my RayneDrops(:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N: Hello my little RayneDrops(: Update time!

Rayne'sPOV  
Frank likes me Frank likes me! He really does! He _likes_ me! I can't believe it! Best day ever!  
"You...you like me?" he asks quietly.  
"Yeah..."  
"My turn!" Gerard yells. "Okay. Frank. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Why won't you ask Rayne out yet?"  
"Not answering. Okay, Rayne, truth or dare."  
"Truth." I answer.  
"Okay uhm Rayne, will you go out with me?"  
"YES! I will!" I answer sounding really excited and just about jumping on him embracing him in a hug. Rachel, Gerard, and Mikey all break out in "awww's" and "that's so cute!" and other responses to me and Frank getting together. Finally! I've been waiting for this day for a while. I've liked Frank for a while and I didn't even think he knew I existed. I kiss his cheek and he starts blush immediately. AWWWWW! HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE BLUSHES! I start to blush just looking at him blush. As if right on cue, Bobbert walks in just as I was leaning in to kiss Frank. Ugh. _Seriously? _

Rachel'sPOV  
Right as Rayne was going to kiss Frank, _He_ walks in. _Him._ _Bob_. He walks in as if he owns the place, with his blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. _Those_ eyes. Too. Gorgeous. I jump up and go over to him.  
"Hi Bob. We're playing truth or dare, wanna play?" I ask, excitedly.  
"Uhh. Sure?" He says, not sure if he wants to or not.  
"Bob, you start." I tell him.  
"Umm. Rachel, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"Uhhh. I dare you to...be my girlfriend...only if you want to though." he blushes.  
"Okay. I will." I say, shooting him a smile.  
"Wow. Three couples in less than 24 hours." Gerard states.  
"Three?" I ask.  
"Oh um...me and Mikey are kinda together..."  
"AWWW!" I knew it. They always had a 'thing' for each other.  
"The only one who needs a date now is Ray." I say.  
"We should totally find him a girlfriend!" Rayne yells excitedly.  
"Totally!" Mikey says.  
We then decide to watch a movie,_ Paranormal Activity 3_We're all sitting on Gerard's bed, with Mikey cuddling up against Gerard, Rayne cuddling up against Frank, and me cuddling up against Bobbert. Mikey and Gee weren't even paying any attention to the movie, they were too busy making out. Whenever a scary part came on, Rayne hid her face in Franks neck, which was super cute. I decide to rest my head on Bob's shoulder and he lays his head on my head and takes my hand in his. I start to blush and he kisses the top of my head. _Awww_ I thought. I look up at him and he leans in closer to me, and kisses me. It was a short kiss, but it the best kiss ever! After we go back to our original position, I lick my lips and I can still taste his lips on mine. _Minty. Me gusta._ I giggle and I eventually fall into a light sleep, on Bob's shoulder, dreaming about the whole days event.

BPOV  
I kissed her! Ohmygod I kissed her! I smile to myself and think about Rachel. She was wearing a Black Veil Brides t-shirt, and black and red plaid skinny jeans with rainbow "Free Hugs" suspenders hanging to her sides. Her black hair shines in the moonlight shining into Gerard's small window. I think about her beautiful light blue eyes, that look like clear blue oceans in her eyes. I also remember that she has braces...blue and purple I believe her colors are. I fall into a deep sleep thinking about how beautiful and perfect she is.

A/N: d'awww(: I guess this is no longer just Waycest but Raynk and Bobchel well, RayneDrops, I have a request for you guys; if you have an idea of a character you want Ray to be paired with, or if you want me to write you as the character for Ray, then just review telling me a name and a small description of them and I'll pick the best one and write them into the story(: until next update, my RayneDrops, R&R(:  
~Rayne(:


End file.
